The Trade Over
by iEM0T10NS
Summary: Writers block. Hiatus.--Hinata has traded her Good side to bad. When she walks out of Konoha for a stroll, she meets a stranger. Who is he? What's he gonna do? SasuHina.


**The Trade Over**

**By Itsumo Neko**

**SasuHina Fanfiction based on a MSN chat.**

**--**

**Hinata POV.**

I was in a forest near Konohagure. I was just on a mission with my team. I looked over at the horizon and how everything was perfect. I heard a rustle in the distance. I took a kunai out. ' H-Hinata, don't worry. It's just an animal' I panicked. I sighed, " Hello Hinata-chan... You've changed." A voice said. I was frightened. A bulk strong body appeared next to her. The body beside her belonged to a man, who had raven hair and a katana behind him.

**Normal POV.**

Her eyes went wide as she heard the voice. It was familiar '_ Sasuke Uchiha..._' He breathed on her neck, making her shiver. She jumped up and disappeared, and again appeared in a tree not to far away. Sasuke smirked and used his sharingan. ' Nice try Hinata.. your not tricking me.' Sasuke thought. " Katon goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Fire flew everywhere as the forest burned into small dust. Hinata had turned invisible. Sasuke smiled and threw a shot at her way. Hinata was hit and fell off the tree, she was unconscious. Sasuke ran and caught her. He healed her burnt arm. Sasuke settled Hinata down on a large trunk. He summoned a snake and tied Hinata in it. Hinata awoke, blushing.

" Ah?! Wh-Why am I tied up?" she said. It was unfortunate that Sasuke smirked and disappeared. Hinata struggled to escape, she tried to look think of a plan, then she stood up. Sasuke once again smirked and appeared behind her. Hinata flushed and fell back. Sasuke caught her and released the snake. " I have a mission to finish..." Sasuke said. Hinata looked at his bulk and muscular body. " Sasuke-kun... why are you here?" She asked him, tilting her head up and looking at the raven haired boy's face. " I'm here for you. I need you in the team." He asked her, pecking her neck softy.

" Wh-Why? " She asked. " Since... I love you and your stronger than anyone in the Rookie 8." Sasuke said. " I'm not the strongest.. Naruto-kun is." The girl said. " Well to me you are. You have the strongest heart and will." Sasuke whispered. Then Sasuke did something unexpectedly. Sasuke forced his lips onto Hinata's. It was a short kiss since an interruption was made by a blond. " Sasuke-teme! What on earth are you doing with Hinata-chan?!" He yelled. Naruto was with his team, coming back from saving Gaara. Sakura ran to Naruto's side and her mouth was wide. " S-Sasuke-kun?! Hinata-san?!"

Sasuke carried Hinata in his arms. " She's mine. Now Get the fuck off, Pinkie and Dobe." He then ran off with top speed. The Hyuuga heiress fell asleep in his arms. He blushed looking at her pale skin. ' _Why didn't I take her when I was young? I am such a baka. I should have stolen her heart.._.' He thought before stopping in front of a layer. He gently woke her up. " Huh? Wh-Where am I?" Hinata stuttered, stretching. Sasuke let her down, as Orochimaru walked outside to find Hinata. " Ah I see you've gotten my new body." Orochimaru grinned evilly. " No, Miss Hyuuga is mine." The raven haired boy yelled taking out his katana.

Blood spilt everywhere as Sasuke chopped his master up. Blood flicked onto Hinata's jacket as the slaying began and ended. " We are no longer Team Hebi, We are now Missing Ninja, S-ranked. Hinata-chan, join us at will or I will force you to." Sasuke said cleaning his katana and putting it back into its place. " I join... for I don't like Konoha. I hate how they boss me around and making me hate all others. I hate how my clan always gets the bad luck." Hinata cried out, placing her head onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was impressed with her answer and smiled. " Your mine now Hyuuga-san."

Sasuke lead Hinata inside, into another door. The setting of the room was like a modern home, televisions, rooms, a kitchen, couch etc. Hinata was surprised. " Karin, get my little woman the robe, she will bathe and now is part of our family." Sasuke demanded. " Yes Sasuke-san..." Karin muttered, leaving, getting a special robe and towel. She handed Hinata the items and pointed to the bathroom. Hinata nodded and thanked the red headed woman. Hinata walked into the bathroom, sighing.

She un-zipped her jacket and took off her shirt. Sasuke watched closely, peaking through the door. **_( DX Sorry Sasuke-kun, I just had to put that ;D making you look perverted.)_** Hinata took off her bra and revealed her breasts. Then she took off her bloody pants and her pink frilly underwear. She then got out of her shoes and entered the shower. Sasuke started to have a nosebleed, blushing really hard. Karin spotted him and tapped him on the shoulder. " What you doing? Spying on Miss Hyuuga?" Sasuke stumbled but caught himself. " Shhh, This is the best part." Sasuke whispered, watching Hinata walk out of the shower, getting a towel and wrapping it around herself. Sasuke took Karin and pushed her in the kitchen. " Make dinner... Now." Sasuke demanded.

Sasuke greeted Hinata outside. The young woman was in a small black robe, with a pattern of cherry blossoms falling, the cherry blossoms were purple and white. " I love how you look, Hinata-chan." He said, lending her a hand. Hinata blushed and took it happily. Sasuke smiled. " Look who's fancy tonight." A team member, Suigetsu Hozuki, said smirking. " Yea, Who's the pretty lady?." Juugo another team member said. " Hn, my Girlfriend." Sasuke smirked. " Let's eat dinner." Sasuke said, opening a chair out for her. Hinata sat down blushing, then Sasuke took a seat next to her. Karin had made calamari. " Thank you for the meal Karin-san." Hinata thanked. Karin fingered Hinata **_( Not that way, the middle finger.)_**. Sasuke took his katana out and cut off Karin's finger, He then put it back into place." This is what happens if you annoy my woman." Sasuke said.

Suigetsu and Juugo left, as well as Karin. Sasuke and Hinata walked away from the table. " Hinata-chan..." He chanted looking down at the woman's pale face. " I love you..." He said, grooming her hair. Hinata smiled and rested her head on Sasuke's chest. " I love you too. I didn't ever like Naruto-kun, I just stalked for information. I worked for the Akatsuki for two years. Plus, Itachi wants his teddy back." Hinata said, looking at the male's face. Sasuke could not bear it. He had to admit that she's cute. Sasuke took a peck on the lips of Hinata. She pecked back smiling. Sasuke then held her hand. " Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. Mission. Stay in town for a while. Hinata, come with me." Sasuke announced.

Sasuke was fighting Deidara , an amount of blood was spilt everywhere. Sasuke's coldness had come back. " Deidara... Art sucks." Sasuke smirked. Hinata watched from a near by tree, trembling with fear. Sasuke sensed Hinata and summoned Mana to fight Deidara. He then ran to Hinata, clutching onto her. Sasuke kissed Hinata on the forehead and then on the lips, keeping it there. Hinata threw her arms over Sasuke's head and continued enjoying the kiss. Then, a big blast came where Deidara and Mana were fighting. Deidara had died, his last words were. " Art.. Is a blast." Suddenly, the sky turned grey and dark bushy cloud rolled in. Sasuke found an Akatsuki cloak in the tree above them. He covered the long haired mistress with the cloak.

Mana then disappeared. " Hinata-san, we must go now. If we get caught, you and I will be beheaded." He said, carrying her bridal style and jumping off into the horizon. They stopped in front of their cave, when a voice behind them called out their names. " Hinata Hyuuga... Sasuke Uchiha..."

**--**

**;D I'm done with first chapter. Now with the second... But still! R&R.**

**-I N**

**Sasuke- -glares at I N.-**

**Hinata- -also glares at I N-**

**Mob- -pitch forks in hand- UPDATE!**


End file.
